Catastrophe 2
by Persiana13
Summary: Sequel to the first Catastrophe. Takes place in the DC Persiana-verse. Warning: contains mature elements. Catman attempts to seduce Persiana in Boston, and both get the surprise of their lives. One Shot.


**Cat-astrophe 2**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana._

One Shot

Persiana was guiding Donna, Diana's sister, across the streets of Boston. The two were on patrol, and the were-lioness was showing the Amazon princess the sights of the city. Donna was the heroine Wonder Girl and had a slight attraction to the were-lioness Farrah. Farrah knew about it, but did not think anything of it.

Wonder Girl watched as Persiana effortlessly balanced on a clothesline as she ran across it, and took to the air in acrobatic finesse. Donna was secretly envious about the feline heroine's ability to maneuver and weave with the most sincere grace and skill. She wished she could have been as agile and as flexible as her friend.

Persiana stopped suddenly. The young princess flew next to her and asked,

"Sister, what is it?"

Farrah's ears twitched. She said,

"There's an alarm going off."

She closed her eyes and tried to hear where it was coming from.

Another thing Donna was envious of Farrah was her heightened senses. Granted, Wonder Girl's were heightened, but not to the same extent as Farrah's.

Persiana pointed,

"This way."

She somersaulted off a ledge and landed on a street lamp. She began jumping and swinging from lamppost to lamppost. Wonder Girl flew in the air after her.

In the shadows, Catman had been watching them. He grinned,

"At last, the feline goddess has returned. I will help her and then, she will have to make love to me and we can have kittens!"  
He darted after her, staying in the shadows.

The alarm was a jewelry store that was being robbed by three thieves. These three were trying to grab everything they could. One said,

"Hurry up before the cops get here!"

"The cavalry never shows up in time anymore, don't you think?"  
They turned and saw Persiana and Wonder Girl standing in the doorway. Farrah smirked,

"Come on, guys. Don't tell me you're scared of two women?"

One of the thieves gulped,

"Oh, crap! Capes!"

The second thief shook his head,

"They're girls. Come on, how tough could they be?"

The third pulled out a switchblade and started waving it around,

"Tell me something, furball. Been spaded yet?"

The lioness rolled her eyes and said,

"OK, pal. First, I'm a very hot, fast, and supple were-lioness who has a harder time dislocating her shoulders than disarming you. Second, even if you do manage, by some random miracle, or the whim of this author, that you do manage to get by me, I have Wonder Girl here. She's a trained Amazon warrior who probably has done things to guys like you that would make even Batman cry. So, what are you guys gonna do?"

The one with the knife tried a jab, but Donna caught his wrist and twisted it. It cracked sickly, and the thief shrieked like a girl in pain. Having your wrist broken was bad enough; when someone with super-strength breaks it; gelatin has more of a structure.

Donna smirked,

"You men think you can beat up on us because we are women? Typical."

Another thief came at the Amazon, while the last one tried to slip out the back. Persiana jumped onto Donna's shoulders and launched herself in acrobatic prowess, kicking the fleeing thief in the chest. The wind knocked out of him, he exhaled and then got kicked in the face.

A series of loud snaps came from Donna's second thief. Persiana winced,

"Ow. Even my spine isn't THAT flexible."

As the two women were tying up the others and leaving them for the police, a familiar voice shouted,

"GGGOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"  
Persiana groaned,

"Him again."  
Wonder Girl asked,

"Who?"

Catman tumbled to the ground and flexed his muscles,

"Never fear, kitten. Your beloved mate and champion has arrived to-."  
He noticed the three goons tied on the street post and asked,

"Did you beat them all by yourself?"

Farrah shot him a look,

"Look, Catman. I don't know where you get the idea that you and I are supposed to mate, but I really don't want to have anything to do with you, so take my advice…GET OUT OF MY LIFE, YOU PSYCHOTIC FELINE WANNABE!"  
The feline villain sighed happily, oblivious to the lashing he had just received,

"My beautiful goddess is singing her praises of me!"

He looked around, picking up the jewelry,

"Come, my cat. You shall be adorned with jewels and dressed with silks."

Persiana rolled her eyes. It was clear the man was not taking no for an answer. She growled,

"One more time, Cat_boy_; I don't like you, so scat!"

Catman got on one knee,

"Come know, dearest. We shall make kittens!"

A loud roar followed, and Persiana had pounced on Catman, attempting to maul him. Wonder Girl looked on and tilted her head, thinking,

_Wow, I had no idea Catman could bend like THAT. And here I thought Farrah was flexible._

Catman screamed,

"THE PAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT HURTS SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BUT, IT'S WORTH IT IF I'M IN LOVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Farrah shouted,

"I SHOULD'VE NEUTERED YOU AFTER THE STUNT YOU PULLED IN METROPOLIS!! (1) THIS TIME, IT STICKS! LEAVE ME ALONE!!"  
Donna then got a thought,

"Yes, she is spoken for."

At this, the Amazon pulled the enraged lioness off of Catman and planted such a big kiss on Farrah's lips, everyone was surprised by it. Catman had his jaw drop open in shock and he fell on his back, little hearts appearing over his head.

Farrah was even more surprised. She had never kissed a woman before in her life.

The three thieves were stunned and had their jaws hang open in shock, drooling. Catman had drool escaping the side of his mouth as he said,

"My kitten resists, but still, I shall not quit. Persiana will be my bride, and I will be her mate, and we will have a full litter of kittens!"

Where he had fainted, he was directly above the three goons that were tied up. The streetlight broke at that moment, plummeting the robbers to the ground on top of the love struck feline. The feline villain moaned,

"Owie. The pain."

Persiana and Wonder Girl were long gone and meeting on a rooftop. The were-lioness shook her head,

"What were you thinking?"

Donna smiled back,

"Making sure you are no longer being chased by him."  
Farrah rubbed the bridge of her nose, sighing,

"Donna, as a cat, we live on the thrill of the chase. Catman will want me all the more now."

She then thought,

"Still, it will keep him preoccupied for a while."

The Amazon chuckled,

"Well, he does have excellent taste in women."

Farrah looked at her friend,

"Next time you want to kiss me, can you not grab my ass when you do that? Girl on Girl is not my thing"

Wonder Girl purred,

"Don't worry. Hopefully, we can do this again sometime."

She added seductively,

"You don't have to repay me now. Trust me when I tell you; I have been WELL compensated for my services."

She started walking, almost skipping away as she dreamt fondly of the kiss. Persiana shook her head,

"Great; I'm not only the object of a wannabe feline's affection, I have a bisexual Amazon warrior that has the hots for me."

She moaned,

"For once, can I have a normal life? Is that too much to ask?"

Farrah flipped away.

End of One Shot.

(1) Read Catastrophe 1


End file.
